


Markiplier Ego Oneshots

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl
Summary: Moving my fic from Tumblr here to hopefully get a bigger audience





	1. Just Be Yourself (Damien x Kid!Reader)

Being the mayor was nice: it provided a more than comfortable living and a wonderful home. Damien was happy but still couldn’t help but feel as though he were missing something. He had never quite had the time to settle down and have children so he decided to adopt a sweet little girl named (Y/N). She was a little ray of sunshine for him and he gave her absolutely everything he could.

“Papa?” (Y/N) asked one day.

“Yes my flower?” Damien replied.

“I wanna be mayor like you one day. How do I do that?” she questioned. Damien smiled and knelt down to be at her level.

“Sunshine, you just keep being yourself. You do that and everyone will adore you” he told her earnestly. (Y/N) hugged Damien.

“I love you papa”

“I love you too, sunshine”


	2. Nightmares (Wilford Warfstache x Reader)

Wilford awoke in a cold sweat. Nightmare? He didn’t know if he’d quite call it that. It was unsettling but not scary per se: a jumbled mess of deja vu that he couldn’t put a timeline to.. He slipped out of bed and got water from the kitchen. A pair of arms wrapped around him gently and he smiled. It was his sugar, the reason he was still sane, (Y/N).

“What are you doing up at this hour?” she inquired.

“Just getting some water” Wil replied,not telling her about the…dream that he just had. He was afraid if she knew she’d leave him.

“Nightmare? That’s okay. We all have those” (Y/N) assured sweetly.

“It has to mean something…” Will mused to himself.

“Will, sweetheart, how about you write everything you remember about your dream then we’ll figure it out together tomorrow?” (Y/N) suggested.

Wil got to work, detailing everything he could about his dream. Meanwhile, (Y/N) made him tea that was more sugarwater than tea but that was how Wilford liked his tea. Eventually the two went back to bed, Wilford feeling extremely lucky to have (Y/N).


	3. The Candy Land Queen (Yandere Wilford x Reader)

The first time that he had “lost control”, Wilford had been afraid he’d lose you; he’d been afraid that you would fear him and be too scared to be around him. You see, it happened on a date night. On that date night, a man made an absolutely fatal mistake. He flirted with you while you were with Wilford. This angered Wilford more than he could express. He had tried, he really did, to hold himself back. Wilford had attempted to push the thoughts and feelings back. That was until the man persisted and your arm slipped from his, silently giving him the permission he’d been secretly hoping for.

Before you or the man could so much as blink again, the random douche was against the nearest wall with Wilford’s favorite dagger to his throat. Wilford carried that dagger everywhere so it was no surprise that he had it now. He threatened the dude with varying degrees of intensity but the one that stuck out the most was the threat to “cut out” the dude’s heart “as a gift” for you because you were /his/. Honestly you were quite touched. Personally, you didn’t believe that you were worth such trouble but the fact that Wilford did? Well that was more romantic than any love song you’d heard. Wilford dropped the terrified man and returned to your side after putting his dagger back where it belonged. That walk home with you being quiet absolutely terrified the eccentric bubblegum boy.

He was surprised but also exceedingly pleased to find out that not only were you not scared of him but you actually seemed to…reward it? You peppered kisses all over his face, thanking him between each delicate touch of your lips to his skin. You actually found it sweet! Pure joy brought the giggles rumbling from him. That just gave Wilford a new way to show his pumpkin his adoration.

One day, you entered home in a huff. You hardly showed him any attention. Wilford was having none of that. He managed to get you to tell him what had you so wound tight and before you knew it Wilford brought you the coworker that had pissed you off tied up with a cute little bow.

“Sweetie pie, what would you like me to do to him as his punishment for angering my sugar?” Wilford basically cooed to you.

“Oh, Wil, honey you’re so good to me. How about you surprise me while I get everything for a movie night ready?” you practically purred. Wilford lit up at that. He nodded and did as told.

Wilford loved the extra affection you’d give him whenever he “lost control” and he used that to his advantage whenever he felt just a little attention starved. He simply would bring up how he would have /loved/ to blow that one dude who gave you that look on the way home from grocery shopping’s brains out or how that bitch that called you those awful names’ tongue would look so good on a necklace for you.

Another day, someone had dared upset you.Wilford couldn’t have that now. His little biscuit couldn’t be unhappy; that just simply wouldn’t do.

“Now now, sugarplum, let your dear Wilford handle everything. Would you like their heart as a gift or some other part? Would you want it to be a surprise my sweet?” Wilford said soothingly. Once you smiled, Wilford smiled. It felt much better to see you smile.

“Well…if you insist, I love surprises my gumdrop” you answered. Wilford kissed your cheek and was off in a flash, returning with the persons eyeballs on a necklace for you.

It got to the point where everyone respected you out of pure fear for their lives. You never had to work unless you wanted to, leaving you plenty of time to give Wilford all the affection he deserved. You loved cuddling him and he loved it too.

You were his and he was yours. You trusted him more than anything and he trusted you the same. After all, who could protect you the way he did? You two ruled the town. He was the bubblegum King and you were the Candy Land Queen.


	4. Take a Breath (Wilford Warfstache x Reader)

(Y/N) was stressing over her schoolwork. College wasn’t exactly easy or light on the workload after all. Wilford noticed his little gumdrop was stressed and needed a little cheering up. He gently took the book from her.

“(Y/N), sugar, you need to relax.” he said gently. (Y/N) sighed softly.

“I can’t. Not with everything I have to get done” she argued.

Wilford took her hand. Before she knew it, (Y/N) was no longer in the apartment that she shared with Wilford but rather in a…disco club? What was Wil’s current obsession with disco? Wilford now had a cotton candy pink afro and was wearing yellow bellbottoms and a pink shirt that matched his hair and stache. (Y/N) was now in a bubblegum pink jumpsuit.

“Come on, sugar plum. Let’s dance” Wilford said, offering his sweetheart his hand. (Y/N) shook her head with a smile as she took his hand.

“You always get your way, don’t you?” she teased.

“You always doubt me honey-pie” Wilford teased back.

“Alright, Puddin’, you win this time” (Y/N) giggled.


	5. Senpai Notice Me (Yandereplier x Reader) Chp. 1

Yandereplier didn’t think himself mad. To him, feeling nothing was quite normal; that was until he saw (Y/N). She made him feel emotions that he’d seen and heard about but had never felt before she appeared in his life: love, curiosity, desire, rage, jealousy, obsession.

(Y/N) was a kind-hearted girl that Yandereplier had met thanks to her tripping into him. He instinctively caught her and helped her back to a standing position.

“Sorry about that” (Y/N) murmured.

“N-No, no, it’s fine really” Yan responded shyly. Why was he suddenly feeling so shy?

Before (Y/N) could respond, the bell rang to signal the students that they only had a moment t get to class. (Y/N) ran to her class, waving to Yan as she went. Yan just /had/ to find out who this mystery girl that made his heart beat was. That was easy enough though since all he had to was follow her to class and wait for her to respond at roll call. He found out that her name was (Y/N) (L/N)

That night Yandereplier couldn’t sleep. He was consumed by thoughts of (Y/N). As he got ready for school, he daydreamed of the girl that ensnared his mind, heart, and soul. He traveled to school singing softly about his senpai.

Yandereplier was very unpleasantly surprised, to say the least, when he saw another guy making /his/ senpai laugh. Well, that simply wouldn’t do. Not at all. He’d have to follow him and have a “friendly chat” to resolve this little… road bump.

The male’s pained screams and terrified pleas only made Yandereplier laugh. The thought of how pathetic (Y/N) would think this guy that had /dared/ try to take her away from Yan if only she knew made Yan’s glee even lighter if that were somehow possible.

Yandereplier quickly disposed of any evidence before changing clothes and disposing of the dirty outfit. He couldn’t get caught. That would tear him from his senpai.

Rumors spread about the student that went missing without a trace having actually been murdered but Yan wasn’t interested in those rumors. His interest was on other rumors, particularly the one that another guy was going to confess his feelings for (Y/N), /his/ (Y/N), under the cherry tree on Friday. Well, Yandereplier couldn’t just let that happen, could he?


	6. Senpai Notice Me Chp. 2

More and more guys began to disappear. Since they all disappeared after getting close with (Y/N), she had been a suspect. That didn’t last long however since a murder occurred while (Y/N) was in police custody. (Y/N) headed home, listening to music through headphones. She wasn’t the least be frightened. Why would she be? It seemed like whoever the murderer was, they were only doing things to protect her. (Y/N) didn’t even notice that she was being followed. Yandereplier was following her to make sure that she got home safely.

The next day, (Y/N) arrived at school and looked for Yandereplier. The two had become somewhat friends after their initial, awkward meeting.

“Hey Yan!” (Y/N) greeted cheerfully. Yan was shocked. Senpai wanted to talk to him?! Senpai was smiling at him?! He could almost literally hear his own heart pounding.

“H-Hey senpai” he greeted back, blushing. He was so nervous. That was a new emotion for him.

The two chatted happily, temporarily forgetting about the murders and just being teenagers with crushes on each other.

After school however, that was to change. Yandereplier knew that he had to confess to his senpai if he were to truly win her heart.


	7. Senpai Notice Me Finale

“S-Senpai?” Yandereplier asked nervously. (Y/N) looked at him with a sweet smile on her face.

“Yes Yan?” she questioned in return.

“I-I have something to tell you” he admitted.

“What is it?” (Y/N) said with a cute little head tilt.

“I…I was the one that murdered those guys…I just didn’t want them taking you away from me. They wouldn’t have been able to appreciate you the way you deserve, the way I do. I did it for you…for us. I’m in love with you senpai” Yan admitted, rambling a bit.

“F-for me? You really think I’m worth all that trouble?” (Y/N) asked.

“Of course. You’re everything to me” Yandereplier replied. (Y/N) hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“I may need some time to get to know you and to fall in love with you in return, but I want to fall for you. No one has ever done so much for me before”

That was enough for Yan, the promise of his senpai’s love if he only gave her time and his love, He’d get everything he’d dreamed of and infinitely more. He felt like he was soaring! Nothing could stop him now. He had his senpai and nothing, not no one, would change that.


	8. College Stress (Yandereplier x Reader)

Yandereplier was watching (Y/N). Normally he would enjoy watching her work but this time…it was almost unbearable. His precious senpai just looked exhausted, stressed, overworked. Yan decided to go help his senpai.

Yandereplier simply picked her up from the desk, declaring that they were taking a break. (Y/N) wanted to protest but at the same time, she was realizing just how exhausted that she was.

“We’re gonna take a nap then get something to eat” Yan informed (Y/N). She yawned and nodded.

“Mkay” she agreed.

Yan brought her to bed and cuddled her. He softly hummed soft love songs to (Y/N) until she fell asleep. His senpai was precious to him and he’d do anything to make sure that she was happy and healthy.


	9. Tea Time (Host x Reader)

Today was just one of those days where you felt unmotivated, tired, and in general down. Of course Host could tell. It was one of his gifts.

“The Host looks at (Y/N) with concern and wonders if there’s anything he can do to help her feel better” he spoke up.

“I dunno. It’s just one of those days. It’ll pass” you shrugged, not wanting to trouble Host. He shook his head, not having any of that.

“The Host says that that will not do before going to make tea and grab (Y/N)’s favorite snacks” he responded as he did just as he was narrorating. You gave in, knowing he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Instead of protesting, you put on a show that just seemed to comfort you just by having it on.

Within a few moments, Host returned with tea and snacks. He poured each of you a mug, narrating the whole time. You smiled and took the mug from him with thanks before making your tea how you like it. You smiled and leaned your head on Host’s shoulder.

“Thank you”


	10. Film Noir Romance (Abe the Detective x Reader)

-Abe’s P.O.V.-

I was working extremely hard to take the Colonel down. Nothing about this case was making any sense at all. I was tired, weak, and there had probably never been a detective as obsessed with a case as I was with this one. The door opened suddenly. I was surprised to see a beautiful (h/c) woman in a (f/c) dress with a slit on the right leg that went up until a quarter way up her thigh. Her heels clicked against the floor with each graceful step. Her lips were tinted a tantalizing red. She wrapped her dainty arms around my neck. She was (Y/N), one of the reasons my heart beat. She was everything to me, though unfortunately I’d neglected her with my focus on the case.

“Abe, darling, you haven’t been home in days. I’m worried about you” (Y/N) said softer than a kitten’s fur. It took everything in me to keep from melting.

“I’ve been trying to crack this case. I’m so close. I promise” I responded, despite I was lying to my darling. She shook her head.

“I know that look in your eyes. You’re not even close but you want me to stop worrying so much.” (Y/N) stated. She could read me like a book.

“(Y/N) I have to do this. You know that.” I responded gruffly. She let out a small, helpless whine. I wanted to give in right then and there.

“Abe, please, come home.” (Y/N) pleaded. I smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. I had to give in. When she got like this and I refused it wasn’t a pretty sight. You wouldn’t know it without getting close but (Y/N) was an angel that could earn devil horns easily when upset.

“Alright. You win, kitten. We’ll go home” I relented. She made it easy however, rewarding me with a kiss from those perfect, ruby lips of hers.

She was mine and I was hers. I was just lucky she dealt with me when I overworked myself.


	11. Comfort (Wilford Warfstache x Reader)

Wilford and (Y/N) had been going on a cute, little date for ice cream. The two were walking home when (Y/N) spotted an ex and tensed.

“Gumdrop, is something the matter?” Wilford asked his love softly

“I um…I just um…” (Y/N) could hardly even speak. Wilford nodded, being able to read what that meant easily. He gently picked (Y/N) up and carried her home.

At home he set her down, wrapped her in her favorite blanket and started playing her favorite show. He then got her her favorite drink and gave it to her gently before sitting down. WIlford gently moved (Y/N) into his lap and nuzzled his face into her neck. (Y/N) slowly calmed down and smiled.

“Is that better my sugar plum?” Wil asked softly.

“Much” (Y/N) agreed


	12. Disco (WIlford Warfstache x Reader)

Abe was attempting, and attempting is putting it lightly, to interrogate Wilford Warfstache. He’s been chasing him for years and he finally had him in his grasp. He wasn’t about to just let go, but when it came to Wilford Warfstache things never quite seemed to go according to plan.

-Abe’s P.O.V.-

The door opened suddenly. I was surprised to see a beautiful (h/c) woman in a (f/c) dress with a slit on the right leg that went up until a quarter way up her thigh. Her heels clicked against the floor with each graceful step. Her lips were tinted a tantalizing red. She flashed me a dazzling smile. She was trouble with a capital ‘T’ and I knew it. I couldn’t turn her away though. If anyone was to have any extra information or be able to control Wafstache, it was the angel with devil horns (Y/N). She was as devious as she was sweet, breaking hearts as easily as one breaks an egg

“Ah, dear dear Abe, it’s been a long time. Too long in fact” (Y/N) greeted me in that flirty, almost sultry tone of hers. I knew that she was danger as soon as I saw her.

“(Y/N), indeed” I responded, watching as she moved over to where Wilford was tied.

-End of Abe’s P.O.V-

(Y/N) bent down and gave Wilford a kiss on the cheek.

“You know, I have been looking for him everywhere. I knew you were seeking him out so I figured following you would lead me to him. I really must thank you for taking such good care of my sugarsnap. We’ll be going now” (Y/N) stated, addressing Abe still.

“Like Hell you’re leaving” Abe snapped.

Wilford, now free from his confines as if by magic, spoke up.

“Abe, you look a little wound tight.” Wilford pointed out gently.

“You need to get your ass back in that chair and your girl needs to get in the other chair” Abe basically ordered.

“Now, now, Abe. You wouldn’t deny a lady her lover, would you?” (Y/N) asked with a ‘helpless’ pout on her lips, nearly making the detective melt. He had known that she’d be trouble.

“L-Lover? But he’s a crazed, deranged criminal” Abe responded, shocked.

“Well, crazy is as crazy does. Besides, when nothing makes sense, why try to make it make sense? Everything is all a jumbled mess anyway, you may as well have fun with it” (Y/N) stated before she giggled as Wilford snuggled up to (Y/N).

“Abe, you really do look stressed. You just need some time to forget it all and have some fun” Wilford pressed. He’d only had (Y/N) there for him when he slowly, in his perspective as well as (Y/N)’s, changed from the Colonel to the bubblegum prince he became. He was going to help his old friend along. (Y/N) seemed to pick up on this and she decided that she would also help.

“Oh, are we gonna go dancing, my darling dear sugar plum?” (Y/N) asked excitedly.

“Of course, my gumdrop” Wilford replied with a smile.

Suddenly the three were at a disco with a crowd of people dancing around them.

Wilford and (Y/N) danced together happily. Abe shrugged and started dancing, eventually finding a girl to dance with.


End file.
